1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly providing reliable mechanical interconnection.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists in the art an electrical connector known as a serial advanced technology attachment (serial ATA) connector which is generally used for disk drives and other storage peripherals. The serial ATA connectors according to the serial ATA standard feature fewer electrical contacts than other conventional electrical connectors and are relatively tiny in configuration. In use, there are problems with the cable end serial ATA connectors being easily loosened, and even become accidentally disengaged from the corresponding mating connectors by external forces, and so the interconnection between the cable end serial ATA connectors and the corresponding mating connectors of disk drives or other storage peripherals is unreliable.
Generally, the cable end serial ATA connector includes a power connector and a separate signal connector. Hence, if the power connector and the signal connector could be combined together via some coupling member, the power connector and the signal connector would not so easily be removed from the corresponding mating connectors by accident.
What is desired, therefore, is an electrical connector assembly with the power and signal connectors combined together to provide reliable mechanical interconnection.